1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive audio systems and more particularly to a rear-view mirror having at least one audio speaker.
2. Discussion
Modern vehicles such as vans, mini-vans and sport utility vehicles, frequently include audio systems, televisions and other video equipment to entertain the vehicle occupants while transporting between locations. Modern consumers have come to expect the same features in their vehicle entertainment systems as those that are available in typical home systems. One such feature is the "surround sound" audio playback associated with most modern commercially produced video tapes.
Vehicle manufacturers have been reluctant to incorporate surround sound systems in vehicles due in part to the need for a center audio channel and the difficulty in incorporating it into the vehicle. One option for incorporating the center channel into a vehicle was to modify the dash panel to house one or more audio speakers. However, this option was not desirable as the reconfiguration of the vehicle in this manner would be too costly. Another option was to mount a speaker panel onto the roof of the vehicle. This configuration also proved to be costly due to the numerous configurations that were required to accommodate the differing vehicle types and interior designs. Other locations for a separate speaker panel have been considered, but these locations have not been suitable as they tended to obstruct the view of the vehicle occupants through the windshield.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for a center audio channel for a surround sound system which can be easily integrated into a wide range of vehicles with little or no impact on the vehicle interior.